Possessiveness Issues
by AngelYuuri
Summary: Hikaru is too possessive of Keito...


**-: Possessiveness Issues :-**

I know that it's just an innocent gesture. I know that they're only bestfriends. I know that _he_ would never cheat on me. I know...I know... but I just can't stop the jealousy that keeps nagging at me whenever I see _him_with other people, whenever _he_ pays attention to them, whenever _he_smiles at them...

I roughly grabbed his arm, rudely disrupting his conversation with Yuto but I don't care about that right now, I'll just apologize to him later. I dragged _him_ to Arashi's waiting room, which I knew was empty due to their trip to China.

"Hikaru...?" I feel his questioning gaze on my back but I continued to walk until I reached the vacant room. I quickly shoved him inside and pushed him against the door, locking it in the process.

I pressed my lips to his soft pliant ones and shoved my tongue in his mouth, his unique sweet taste calms me a bit and I pulled back for a while. His face was flushed, lips are temptingly moist and his small misty eyes were looking at me. Keito is just way too beautiful that I'm scared that people might take him away from me. He's MINE and I'll mark him as my own...

I ravaged his neck, kissing and biting it, leaving my marks all over him where everyone else can see...see that he is mine. My right hand was pinned him in place while my left hand wandered around his body groping everything I could, caressing his body. I moved my lips to his ears.

"You're mine." I whispered softly, his face heated up and he bit his lips trying to hold back the pleasured sounds he wanted to make, however he can't hide it from me for I could feel his shivering body against mine.

I yanked him towards the small sofa and unbuttoned his blue shirt. His blushing face is so sexy, it gets me rock hard in an instant, I wonder if the others feels this way too...? Do they get turned on by_my_Keito? My possessive side instantly made me angry with that thought.

"AH!" Even his voice is so arousing, I continued to massage him though his pants while my mouth clamped on his pink nipples. "P-Please Hi-Hika...stop..stop! I-I'm gonna..." He begged me, but I continued to stoke his manhood, pinching it lightly on the head and squeezing the base until he came in his pants. "Ah! NO! No! AHHH!" His body trembled harshly as I milked his cock.

He protested when I tried to get rid his pants, I kissed him hard. "Isn't it uncomfortable, Keito?" I playfully asked as I grabbed his covered cock once again making him gasp, I can feel the wetness of his cum through the fabric. "You're so soaked over _here_..."

"But...but...I..." I slipped his pants off anyway despite his protests, he blushed in embarrassment. I peeled off his briefs, his white sticky cum caused it to latch to him. "Unnnn...!" I chucked at how cute his reactions are.

"It's my turn now." I took off my clothes and sat down in front of him. He blushed hard as I motioned for him to give me a blowjob. He timidly put my cock inside his mouth, I groaned. His mouth was so warm and moist but he is still inexperienced. He tried taking my whole cock in his mouth all at once but it couldn't fit in, his mouth was too small and tight for me. He gagged and quickly pulled back but I gently guided him back to my manhood.

"Suck it." He obeyed and I pushed his head deeper and deeper, I guess it was a bit painful because he was tearing up. I brushed his hair away took a look at his face, his pretty face was too arousing. His teary eyes looked up at me while his soft red lips wrapped around me, one of his hands was squeezing a pillow beside me and the other one tried to hold his weight. He's got lousy fellatio skills but his hot, tight mouth and sexy face was enough to get me harder. He gasped as I pushed my finger in his hole.

"H-Hmph! Hn!" I probed him deeper and deeper, poking him everywhere when I felt I was about to release. I thrust my cock deeper into his mouth and let my milk fill his mouth. "Ahh..urgh..." It seems that I came too much, when I pulled out of his mouth I could see some of my cum spilling out of his lips. He silently let me made him sit on my lap with his back facing me. I pecked his lips, licking the white substance from it, he coughed out a little and some more of my cum came out of his mouth.

"Nghh!" I shoved my tongue in him, forcing him to swallow whatever he had spit out, my cum, my saliva, his own juices...while my other hand was busy pumping and teasing his cock. I knew he was in the edge of cumming again, his cock was leaking very badly.

"Uwahh! Ahh! Ahhh...H-Hika...ru...AHH!" Keito screamed, I used his saliva and the remaining cum on my cock as lube to I entered him. I love it when he gasps and moans my name so loudly like that.

"Un..You're so tight...Keito.." I found myself moaning too, maybe I didn't prepare him enough? His hole was so tight on me, I suddenly felt his entrance contract and squeeze me very hard.

"AHHHHH! I-I...Ahhh...!" He came hard again, he spurted his juices all over himself even some splattered on his face, his chin, his nose. I kissed his small nose tasting some of his delicious cum.

"Did you come because I entered you?" I teased, I ran my two fingers on his chest, scooping some cum that had splattered there before shoving them inside his mouth. "Delicious, isn't it?" He tentatively licked off the cum of my finger until they're clean. My other hand pinched and twisted his nipples until it was tight and red. After I was done teasing him, I lifted him up by his hips, sliding my cock out of him before dropping him down letting gravity help me penetrate him even deeper. "Your hole is gobbling me up. It feels good..."

"Uwah! Ahh! Ah! Ah!" I kept pounding into him. "Ohh! Ahh! H-Hika...! I-It hurts! Ahhh...hurts! S-Stop...Unn..." I went deeper, harder, faster until he came again and again. I pulled out of him after he came for the 5th time. He was already bathing in his own cum, sweat and saliva. I knew he was tired and sore already but I gotta have more of him. When I see his face twisting in ecstasy and pleasure with the mixture of pain, I just can't stop myself from fucking him harder, faster, more...

I made him kneel on his elbows and knees, his butt facing me, I licked his reddish gaping hole that my cock just drove through, teasing it a little, it looked so abused already but it's twitching looked so enticing to me it was practically begging me to be entered again and so I did.

"Ahh..ah..ahh...Hi...ka! Ah!" Keito's hole seems to be much looser now, making it easier for me to enter him and less painful too. "UWAHHH! Hikaru! No-Not there! AH!" I felt Keito's body tremble in pleasure, I found his prostrate and his grip on my cock became so tight again. I angled my thrust at that spot and began to bang that sweet spot harder and faster. His screams became so much louder and melodic to my ears too.

I knew I was near my limit, I needed to come into him, fill him with my essence. With a final thrust, I finally came into him, moaning his name softly into his ears and I was satisfied. My cum splashed inside him and punched his prostrate hard. His body spasm as he too came for the last time.

"Nghhh! Ughh..Ahhh!" I slowly pulled out of him, my cum was leaking out of his hole and he immediately collapsed. I turned him around.

Keito had fainted already. His body was still covered in various fluids but his face looked so angelic. He looked so vunerable...Hikaru thought...

"H-Hikaru...I-I love you..." Keito whispered so softly in his sleep, Hikaru almost didn't catch it. He brushed some stray locks of hair from Keito's forehead and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

Hikaru smiled.

**o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o**

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?" Hikaru glared at whoever had smacked him hard on the head but as soon he turned around to look who it was, he gulped in fear and kept silent.

"You IDIOTIC PEDOPHILE! How dare you do that to Keito?" Yabu-mama was burning in anger. Daiki and Yamada cringed but kept their holds on Yabu firm, because Yabu was already on the edge of killing Hikaru for raping Keito.

"But...but.." Hikaru's voice was shaking as he looked at Yabu with teary eyes. "It's his fault for looking so YUMMY!"

Meanwhile...

Keito, who was still unconscious but now cleaned and fully dressed, was being watched over by Ryutaro, Chinen and Yuto.

"Hika really did a number on him." Chinen commented as he looked at Keito's neck littered with kiss marks.

"Yeah, he made sure that everybody can see that he claimed Keito." Yuto added while fanning his bestfriend.

"Hikaru's way too possessive of Keito." Ryutaro said.

"Hikaru is scary." Yuto and Chinen nodded.

**-:-The End-:-**

******~ AngelYuur**

**A/N: **Yaa...It's been almost 2 years since I wrote anything and on top of it all...a smut. It's my first time writing such a long one-shot with HikaTo. :D Anyways, I hope you liked it.


End file.
